Harry Potter a Ravenclaw
by shinotenshishine.com
Summary: Yeah um... There is a better summary inside, but for now, Harry is raised by Remus, and ends up different to how Dumbledore wants Gryfindor's Golden Boy to be. Hell- he doesn't even end up in the House of the Lions! This may not be particularly orinal,
1. Prologue

Tour-guide Barbie: Hi I'm Tour-guide Barbie (_not owned by Shinotenshi),_ and welcome to Shinotenshi's Harry Potter fanfic. Just below you will see a disclaimer, and after you are finished admiring that, you will find a synopsis/warning type thing. Shinotenshi wishes you all a pleasant day and would like to apologise for the very short prologue, More will appear sometime later.

Disclaimer: If I'm writing fanfiction, doesn't that point out the very clear lesson that I do not own Harry Potter.

All right and proceedings legally belong to J. K. Rowling, Thank you.

Synopsis/warning: Everyone believes that Harry Potter was raised by his aunt and Uncle Right? What if he wasn't? Here is a world where Harry is raised in secret by Remus Lupin and… Severus Snape?

There will be very low opinions of ALL THE WEASLEYS' apart from FRED, GEORGE, BILL and CHARLIE.

DUMBLEDORE will be constantly ignored by most people.

DRACO will be a friend of HARRY, but no slash. I have nothing against it, but my writing skills do not allow for anything even slightly Romantic.

That is all, just remember to READ **AND **REVIEW.

* * *

**Harry Potter- A Ravenclaw.**

Prologue: Taking Harry. 

As Professor Dumbledore left and McGonagall disappeared around the corner, a last figure, who had remained unnoticed by the three people previously there, emerged outside Number 4 Privet Drive.

His amber eyes glowed unnaturally in the darkness, and his sandy brown hair escaped from the pony tail it had been tied in, as a light breeze tweaked it. The figure whose name was Remus Lupin, bent over the tiny child that Dumbledore had left on the doorstep of the Dursley's, the child that had just saved the world. Remus sighed, he'd be damned if he left Harry with this particular lot of muggles. Like Professor McGonagall, he too had watched the Dursley's over the course of the day, and had come to the same conclusion, Harry mustn't stay there.

Although Dumbledore had, had a point about not letting fame go to Harry's head. So with a glance around him, to ensure that nobody was watching, Remus gently picked up his best friends son and apperated away from the scene. The Dursley's never found out that they had been given charge over their nephew.

Remus knew that taking care of Harry would be more than a challenge. Hell, challenge was an understatement of the grossest kind. Remus knew that he had two options. One was find one of the Potter houses that would accept him and allow him to transform while the vast number of house elves that resided in all Potter houses, took care of Harry, and two was to find some kind and loving person that would not turn him over to the Ministry _or_ Dumbledore as well as accepting him for who he was. Remus liked this idea best, but there were very few people that Remus would trust enough to care for Harry whilst he was transforming, only two actually. One was Sirius, but he would have to go on the run now and Remus had no idea where he had been hiding to begin with, nope, Sirius was definitely out. The other was Severus, but Remus doubted that the up and coming potions master would appreciate having to care for a chibi Potter every month.

'Oh well' Lupin thought with a resigned sigh, 'I'll just have to ask very nicely.'

* * *

Okay, so it's really short, and I'm leaving all my other stories hanging, but this idea would not leave my head, so I had to get it down in part. 

I hope you people like it, and if you do, you can tell me by READING and REVIEWING please. Everything is welcome even flames.

Bye.

Shinotenshi.


	2. Chapter one AAAAAAAHHHH Weasleys

10 year's later

A taxi drew into an empty parking lot at Kings Cross Station. The back doors opened, and two people stepped out. One was a young boy, probably ten but possibly eleven years old. He had a wild mop of black hair atop his head and his eyes were a striking forest green in colour, wide and expressive. His name was Harry Potter.

The man, who was accompanying Harry, looked liked Vernon Dursely. A suspiciously thin Vernon Dursely, true, but still Harry's uncle. Only he wasn't. He was in fact Remus Lupin in disguise. No one knew that Remus Lupin (with the aid of Professor Severus Snape) had been raising Harry for the last ten years, and all three of them planned on keeping it a secret. Werewolves, by order of the Ministry of Magic's Young Wizards Welfare Act Paragraph Sixty-two Point Eight b), were not allowed to raise a child unless said child suffered from lycanthropy.

Remus dragged Harry's trunk out of the boot of the taxi and dumped it onto a trolley. On top of the trunk he placed a cat basket, inside of which a small ginger kitten named Oscar was batting at a thoroughly annoying bell. Harry nodded at Remus- fond farewells had been said in the cab, away from prying eyes- and wheeled his trolley to where both of his guardians had stated the entrance to Platform 9 ¾ would be. Before Harry was even half way to his destination, he heard a gravely voice call out to him.

"Boy, remember the warning." Harry turned and nodded at Remus once again, before continuing on his way.

Harry's mind flitted briefly back to the warning Severus had given him the night before.

"You must be aware Harry that once you are at Hogwarts, neither one of us must show even the slightest shred of recognition to each other aren't you? I will treat you just like every other student who does not make it into Slytherin house, unfairly. In your case probably even more so, due to… past situations."

Harry had nodded at Severus then as he had nodded to Remus only a few moments ago, understanding fully what knowing Snape would mean. Dumbledore would be able to effectively use Harry as a pawn to get what he wanted. Not that the Headmaster wouldn't try anyway, it just wouldn't work without blackmail.

Snape and Lupin, now there was a pair you wouldn't expect. It was true that through the majority of their school years, the pair, along with Remus's friends, had despised each other. It was approaching the final days of their last school year when Remus, who had not wanted to leave school with many extreme enemies other than Voldemort, had asked Snape to leave the past in the past and become friends. Severus had of course, at first at least, flat out refused to even be acquaintances with a _"low-life werewolf scum-bag"_ such as Lupin. It was only after he had started seeing the error of his ways ( oh god that sounds so cheesy ) that Snape rethought the matter. This time it was **he** that approached Remus, thus beginning a tenuous friendship, that was for obvious reasons hidden from the eyes of James, Sirius and Peter. Severus had not wholly committed to the friendship until Remus had asked him to care for Harry over full moons and any other time he was unavailable.

Harry glanced around the station, looking for some other wizarding families. He didn't know many, but it would be nice to see some anyway. Suddenly his eyes set upon a family he did know, all had bright red hair, and a massive number of children/siblings (depending on who you were in the great scheme of things). Harry had not known the Weasley family for very long- only for that year he spent in their village when he was nine- but it was enough to know that he would avoid most of them if possible. Mr and Mrs Weasley always expected more from him than they got, and therefore were always putting him down. Percy Weasley was a dreadful snob, and tended to look down his nose at the ratty little boy who had supposedly saved the world from destruction (Harry had never thought this, and probably never would, to him he was just extremely lucky). The youngest boy Ron was a thug, though his parents couldn't see it, and the only girl child, Ginny was he name, had followed him around like a lovesick puppy. Harry assumed that having her around was rather like having a stalker follow you everywhere.

Not all the Weasley family was awful, the twins Fred and George were some of Harry's best friends, and he had kept in contact with them. The two oldest boys Bill and Charlie, also appeared to be pretty cool, but he had only met them briefly so he wasn't sure.

Judging by the gaggle of redheads, it was only those who went to Hogwarts Ginny and Mrs Weasley who were there today. Harry waited until Percy had passed through the barrier before wheeling his trolley up beside them. It was Mrs Weasley who spotted him first.

"Harry, oh how lovely to see you again dear! We haven't seen you in so long that I'm sure Ron will be ecstatic to see you." Mrs Weasley had never quite accepted that Harry Potter got on better with her older and more mischievous sons, rather than her younger more obnoxious one.

Fred, who was just about to pass through the barrier into platform 9 ¾, and George heard his mother call out to their young friend and whipped round. Fred back peddled with his trolley until he was level with the black haired boy. George simply scrambled over all the remaining trolleys to reach the other two. George sized Harry's hand and began pumping it up and down in an incredibly vigorous and enthusiastic handshake. Fred started to fill in the words that his excited twin was leaving out.

"Harry, absolutely corking to see you old boy. Really spiffing, it really is an honour to greet you again Mr Potter, a real honour."

Harry laughed at the twins' antics and said his own greetings. He was just starting to feel slightly more relaxed than he had done in days, when Mrs Weasley shooed the twins away, claiming that he didn't want to be smothered and greeted in such a fashion. Fred and George scattered, and Fred resumed pushing his trolley through the barrier.

Harry and George soon followed, and as Harry passed through the wall, he felt as though he was leaving his brain behind, as he suddenly felt very dizzy. Harry didn't mention this to George, as he was sure it was only the effect of being forcefully shoved into a realm saturated with magic. He had felt much the same in Diagon Ally, but the dizziness would subside eventually, only to be renewed when they finally reached Hogwarts. The twins had to leave Harry there, to go find and say good-bye to their mother, Harry went to go and find a free compartment where the three of them could sit. He was about halfway down the train, when he heard a shout.

"No, go away, I don't want to even be near you lo-" The voice, male by the sound of it, was cut off by a high-pitched sounding girl.

"But honey, why not? Don't you want to make your parents and myself happy?"

The voice obviously said something too low for Harry to hear, because the next second there was over exaggerated crying and a short blond boy storming out of the door of a compartment. Harry felt himself smile as the blond boy moved forward towards Harry, successfully crashing into him.

"Hey, watch where you're going you bi- Oh hi Harry." the other boy began before he looked up and greeted his friend. Harry looked down and shook his head at Draco before lending him a hand and hoisting him to his feet- Draco was shamefully light, but Harry decided not to comment.

The friendship between Draco and Harry was a strange one. By all accounts they should have been either bitter enemies or so blissfully unaware of each other's characteristics to care. However, since both were in strong connection with Severus Snape, who firmly believed that both boys were in need of real friends as they was growing up, they had known each other since they were toddlers. The friendship had naturally been kept a secret from Draco's father, Lucious Malfoy, and the boys had grown up with each other's presence only when Severus could provide it. Harry looked at Draco one last time, before ushering him along with the mission of finding an empty compartment. By the end of the train, they had both come to the conclusion that there were no empty compartments, so had to settle for one with only one person in. The carriage they chose held only a bushy and mousy haired girl who was probably a first year like them. She looked at them tearfully when they moved in; her cheeks were slightly wet from crying. Harry instantly let his _concern-for-others-and-not-myself-_mode take over.

"Hi, can we sit here, its just all the other areas on the train are full? Are you all right? Why are you crying?" The girl looked at him, nodded for the fist question and whispered "homesickness." for the second two.

Draco smiled at her and stuck out his hand.

"Hi, I'm Draco, and since he seems incapable of introducing himself, this is Harry."

Harry rounded on Draco, his veins twitching. "At least I'm not short." This remark triggered a full scale squabbling match, one that must have happened many times before if judging by the fluidity was anything to go by.

The girl laughed and grabbed Draco's still outstretched hand. "I'm Hermione." She said. Draco turned to her.

"What, sorry?"

"I'm Hermione."

"Oh, you're Hermione are you, no last name, we don't seem to be very big on those here do we?" Harry said as he too extended his hand in greeting.

"Um, do you mind if we have a few friends in here too? There'll only be three more at the most, if my suspicions are correct and Hannah is a witch after all."

Hermione shook her head and said that she didn't mind whether more people came or not.

Draco meanwhile, looked at his taller counterpart. "We have friends? Who are they? How come I don't know anything about these friends?"

Harry almost laughed at Draco's bewildered questions, and went on to explain his meeting with the Weasley's and Hannah Abbot a year ago in the village of Ottery St Catchpole. Hannah had thought that she was just a normal child, and Harry, Fred and George had kept quiet about their magical heritage. But all four of them had noticed the odd things that kept happening around Hannah, so had reason to believe that she too would be attending Hogwarts when she came of age.

As soon as Draco found out that Harry's friends were a muggle born and two of the Weasely family, he got very excited.

"This is brilliant, I've always wanted to meet a Weasely, purely because father says I'm not allowed to, throw a muggle born into the mix and I have a perfect recipe to piss him off."

Hermione looked at him strangely, her eyes begging an explanation. Harry rolled his eyes.

"Draco here comes from a very prestigious pure-blooded wizarding family, and is only allowed to talk to those deemed socially acceptable by his father. Muggle bourns and Weasleys are off limits, and I am even lower on this social ladder than them for reasons I don't really want to talk about."

Just as Harry finished, the door of the compartment slid open and revealed to identical redheads and a blonde girl who was by all accounts being dragged around.

"There you are Harry, you know you could have left us some indication as to where you were. Anyway, look who we found." One of the red heads said as he brought the blonde girl, who was smiling despite her show of reluctance, in front of him.

Draco smiled, "Hi, I'm Draco Malfoy, and you are?"

One of the redheads who Harry identified as George looked at the other and then they both turned to Draco.

"You're a-" George began.

"Malfoy?" Fred finished.

Draco simply nodded and stated calmly. "And you're both Weasleys."

It was Fred and George that nodded this time. All three looked at each other.

"COOL!" They all said at once.

Harry, Hermione and the blonde girl who could only be the Hannah that Harry had mentioned earlier just laughed at their newfound friends display of rebellion.


	3. Train Journey to Howarts

The clock outside hit eleven o'clock and the train started to move, throwing three of the five new friends to the floor with a jolt. Fred and George scrambled over to the windows facing the platform to wave at their mother and little sister. They had only just come back, when the compartment received an unwanted visitor.

"Fred, George, mum says you're to look after me." Came the whining voice of the twins little brother Ron from outside the compartment. The twins both stiffened and motioned for Draco to get out of sight as they slid the door open to reveal Ron, who was a good three inches taller than either Harry or Hannah remembered.

"Mum says you're to get me settled and look after me in my first days at Hogwarts. Can I sit with you and talk to your friends?"

Fred looked down his nose at his little brother.

"No, no you can't. Go find your own friends and stop stealing ours."

Ron's lips began to tremble as crocodile tears formed in his eyes. George sighed.

"Tell you what, we'll go and place you in a compartment where you will be surrounded by lots of other people who find it easy to converse with rocks, and then you will leave us alone, okay?"

Ron nodded, smiling briefly as George led him out of the compartment and Fred turned to the others.

"If we're not back in five minutes, it means they've bound and gagged us, only then, may Harry or Hannah come looking for us. Bye now."

As the door snapped shut, Draco looked at the blonde girl who hadn't said much and Harry.

"Why only Harry and Hannah?" he asked curiously.

It was Hannah who answered.

"Only we two among us four have the specialised knowledge needed when dealing with Ron. It's a very delicate art and requires precise and slow actions as well as the right thing said at the wrong time."

Draco and Hermione nodded their heads as Hermione's mouth formed an "oh", the brunette girl suddenly became more lively as her eyes lit up and a smile formed on her lips.

"So what house do you reckon you guys will be in, I hope I'm in Ravenclaw, but I suppose I could deal with Hufflepuff if I had to, I might even be able to tackle Slytherin." She said enthusiastically looking round at the three others in the compartment with her.

Hannah smiled shyly,

"I don't know much about the four houses, but from what I do know, it sounds as though I'm going to be in Hufflepuff, but I really don't mind, since my parents are muggles, they won't really care what house I'm in."

Draco looked nervous as he stared at the ground and mumbled something intelligible. Harry noticed his friend's discomfort and already knowing the cause, decided to go for a quick save.

"Malfoy's are traditionally put in Slytherin, it's been like that for generations. As for me, I don't know what house I'll go into, but I would like to go into Ravenclaw. By the way, does anyone know how exactly we get sorted? One of my guardians tried to convince me that we'd have to sing, but the other one shot that down on the pretext that it was scaring me."

Draco sent Harry a grateful smile, before answering the question.

"I tried asking father, but he refused to tell me, and gave me the speech on how a Malfoy must use all his resources to get the desired information.' Sorry."

Hermione too shook her head, "I've never come across the sorting ceremony in _Hogwarts, a History_, and since I'm muggle-born I don't have any relatives to ask."

"Ditto." Said Hannah, suddenly a thoughtful look passed across her face. "Maybe we could ask Fred and George, by the way where are they? They've been a lot longer than five minutes by now." She was about to get up and go and find them, when the twins chose to return.

"Sorry we're late." Said George as fell into a seat next to Draco.

"Yeah," said Fred, "Children are so hard to detach once they've latched onto you, we had a difficult time escaping. Our plan required careful planning and the yelling of the word 'BOO!' very loudly."

The four first years in the compartment stared at the twins oddly for as few minutes before Hermione shook her head.

"I don't even want to know," she muttered despairingly. "Anyway, we were wondering if you could tell us how we get sorted into the Houses?"

Fred smiled whilst George cackled delightedly,

"Don't suppose you'd believe us if we told you that you'll have to wrestle a troll, would you? It's just me 'n' Fred have just spent the last seven minutes convincing Ron and co that they had to do something painful to be sorted, and we don't want to ruin the gig now."

Harry and Hannah rolled their eyes whilst Draco and Hermione only lifted one sceptical eyebrow before Draco answered for the rest of his first year friends.

"No, you're right we're not going to believe you, are you going to tell us now? There's no one outside, I checked."

The Twins looked vaguely disappointed, but brushed that off as they began to mutter quietly about indiscriminate subjects.

"Well you see, the thing is… all you do is try on a hat!"

There was silence in the compartment as the four first years let this information sink in. Suddenly there was an eruption of noise as they all exploded with indignation.

"What! That's it! Why is there so much hype about it?" Draco was almost hyperventilating.

"Well isn't that the anticlimax to end all anticlimaxes?" muttered Hannah who was almost as unimpressed as Draco. The other two just sat fuming to themselves leaving the majority of the noise making to Draco and Hannah.

The hours went by, and the six friends sat in a companionable silence for the most part of the journey. Fred and George left for a while, as they wanted to see the giant tarantula Lee Jordan had brought on-board. Finally, the Hogwarts express rolled into Hogsmeade station, and slowed to a stop. Dressed in their robes and leaving everything onboard, including Oscar the kitten, everyone disembarked and made their way to school. The giant games keeper, Hagrid, who yelled "four to a boat" repeatedly, herded all the first years onto boats so that they could cross the water to Hogwarts. As the four of them made their way to a boat, Harry and Draco found themselves very suddenly on the wet and muddy ground.

"Watch it losers!" came the voice of Ron as he walked past them. As if that wasn't enough, Ron then made his way over to Hannah and Hermione, who glanced at him in disgust.

"Hello ladies," he said in what he obviously felt was a charming suave voice, "and how are we this fine evening?" Hannah and Hermione ignored him and went to help the boys to their feet. All four of them held a very audible whispered conversation as they marched passed Ron.

"Not very creative is he?" Said Draco in his best imitation of his father's voice.

"Well of course," continued Harry "no one really expects more from someone with the same IQ as a glass of water."

Hannah giggled, but Hermione frowned.

"Harry, don't say such things, it's mean, that poor glass of water can't defend itself, if it could I'm sure it would be outraged and offended."

Ron for his part just looked slightly bewildered. As the boats crossed the lake, a silence charged with excitement fell over the first years, as they all nervously remembered the rumour about troll wrestling and lots of pain. All that is apart from the four that actually knew the truth, the very _boring_ truth. They finally reached the castle, and were led inside by Professor McGonagall, a stern looking with dark hair pulled back fiercely, and thin lips drawn into an even thinner line. She gave them all a swift "follow me", before sweeping away towards what Harry assumed was the Great Hall Severus had told him about when he was younger.

Professor McGonagall had started speaking, telling those new to the wizarding world about the four founders of Hogwarts. Harry didn't bother to listen; he used his amazing ability to tune out noise he didn't want to hear, and just blindly followed the rest of the group. Harry was dimly aware of Draco doing the same thing; they had both acquired the skill during their childhood whilst listening to lectures from Severus about not destroying his private potions lab. Both Hermione and Hannah were listening intently, despite already knowing everything that was being said. Finally, the first formers were left alone; many were shivering in anticipation, fear, or both. Draco grinned maniacally when a crowd of ghosts floated overhear, and he actually burst into a fit of wild laughter when one of the ghosts accidentally flew through Ron, who almost fainted. Harry, for his part, simply enjoyed listening to the screams of panic, and the pathetic attempts at keeping people calm.

At last the moment came, the moment where they were all led into the Great Hall, and were confronted with their sorting. Up until this point Harry had almost been hoping that Fred and George had been lying or joking when they recounted the tale of the sorting hat, but now it became very apparent that they really hadn't. Sitting on a stool in the middle of the hall, was a very old and very moth eaten hat. Ron looked very embarrassed, and very close to killing someone. Other people began to edge away.


End file.
